


His boyfriend, yeah?

by malixa



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixa/pseuds/malixa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets a much needed validation of his and Mickey's relationship. After 4.11 fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	His boyfriend, yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set the day after Mickey coming out, all though Ian hasn't reached his depressive state and it takes place at the Gallagher's.

Ian wakes up to pain radiating through his left side as Mickey’s elbow bangs him in his ribs. He opens his eyes, breathes slowly until the pain fades away. It’s not the first time he’s had bruised ribs so he knows he just have to be patient and the pain will eventually subside. Mickey doesn’t even stir next to him when he sits up in the bed, just lays there quietly. The room is dimly lit with sun light, but he knows it's still early because he can see the shape of Carl in the bunk bed and the house is blanketed in silence.

Mickey looks completely at ease; he looks like he belongs there sleeping in Ian’s sheets. Ian decides he does.

He looks a lot more relaxed, as if the world wasn’t weighing him down as much. Mickey reaches a hand to Ian’s side of the bed still asleep and sighs a little when he finds the place where Ian’s torso usually lies is empty. His body stays unmoving after that, probably still tired as fuck after last night. Ian can’t help smile at the fact that Mickey’s first move in the morning is to check if Ian is still next to him. Regardless of whether he is aware of it or not.

Mickey's hand twitches, just a little but it draws Ian's attention to the broken skin on his knuckles. He brushes his finger over them and Mickey's fingers still beneath the touch.The bruises and cuts look worse in daylight, bloody and raw. Ian wishes he could kiss every one of them away. Make them vanish with the touch of his fingertips. He wishes, that for once that the only bruises on Mickey’s body were the imprint of Ian’s fingers on his hips and the marks of his teeth on his shoulder.

He wonders if the bruises are his fault. He doesn’t know if they are, maybe they’re just Terry’s fault. He had never expected Mickey to react the way he did last night, but then again he isn't sure what exactly he _did_ expect. He decides not to think about it further, not to let it spoil the serenity. He knows that he has caused Mickey bruises before, but Mickey had caused him bruises too. He wonders if they will ever stop bruising each other, he figures they probably won’t. Ian bends down and kisses Mickey’s neck, feels Mickey stir a little, clearly coming awake now. Ian sucks a small mark onto Mickey’s skin, smiles when he hears Mickey’s breath hitch just a tiny bit.

“I feel like shit,” Mickey says after a couple of seconds of Ian marking up his neck. Ian feels the vibrations from Mickey’s neck against his lips and smiles, it feels really fucking good. He lifts his head a little, pretends to examine Mickey’s face as if he hadn't been staring at him for several minutes this morning.

“You look like it too,” Ian answers.

“Fuck you,” Mickey mutters and smiles a little.

Ian reaches a hand down to palm Mickey through his sweatpants and his laugh turns into a small moan, Ian wants to do whatever he can to keep those noises coming so he continues moving his hand and presses his lips against Mickey’s. There’s a loud bang from downstairs and they're reminded that there is other people in the house. He sighs and lifts himself from the bed before he can change his mind. Mickey whines a little at the loss of contact and Ian’s warmth. Ian points to Carl and Mickey groans and buries his head in Ian's pillow, tired of all the fucking people. Fucking house had to be full of people all the damn time.

“Breakfast? Pretty sure I heard someone banging a bowl downstairs, which means pancakes.” Ian says and Mickey nods. He gets out of the bed even if he really just wants to fall back into it with Ian, but he settles for pancakes. Debbie makes really good pancakes.

“Carl, breakfast,” Ian says and grabs Carl's ankle from where it stick out of blankets to give it a tug. Carl stretches before he jumps out of bed and another head appears right behind him. A blonde girl with eyes that make her look a little crazy jumps out next and Ian and Mickey are left staring at each other as the two of them vanish down the hallway.

“What the fuck was that?” Ian asks as he pulls out a black sweater from his dresser and throws it at Mickey.

“Fuck you looking at me for?” Mickey asks and looks down at the Henley in his lap, it's smaller over the shoulders than Ian's shirts usually are.

“This Lip’s?” Mickey asks.

“Yeah, probably. Don’t really know anymore,” Ian answers and pulls on his own shirt. When he walks into the bathroom and takes a look in the mirror he suddenly wishes he hadn’t. Mickey laughs as he sees Ian’s expression as he takes in his own face.

“Couple of marks look good on you,” Mickey says and steals Ian toothbrush out of his hand. All though it isn’t really a compliment Ian smiles anyways and sits down on the edge of the bathtub.

“Got some aspirin or some shit? My head's killing me,” Mickey says and gets to brushing his teeth.

Ian gets up and leans over Mickey’s shoulder to pick up the bottle from the medicine cabinet. He smiles when he notices the hickey he made earlier is easy to spot on Mickey’s pale skin.

“Admiring your handiwork?” Mickey asks and tries not to grin too much. “Asshole,” he adds and gauges Ian's reaction in the mirror.

“A few marks looks good on you,” Ian replies in a mocking voice. Mickey rolls his eyes and pours down two aspirin.

“Breakfast,” Ian mumbles as the waft of pancakes and syrup reaches them.

The kitchen is more crowded than usual. The Gallagher’s are all there except Fiona. And then there are two Mickey nor Ian knows, the crazy looking one from before is sitting next to Carl and then there’s another one that has her hand wrapped around Lip’s torso. She's a pretty girl that Mickey is pretty sure of is of Asian decent with a pair of thick glasses and heavy bangs. When she sees them coming down the stairs she stops in the middle of her sentence and it's enough to distract Lip from his bacon.

“Oh shit. What happened? You know I was joking about joining a fight club right?” Lip asks. Debbie and Carl’s head snap up at Lip’s tone and both their mouths fall open.

“Uh. Long story,” Ian says, waving Lip off with a hand and plops down at the table with Mickey next to him.

“Yeah well, I think I can wrap my head around it.” Lip answers and the girl next to him place another pancake on his plate.

“Terry got out,” Ian says and pours some juice in his glass. He reaches for Mickey's hand beneath the table and entwines their fingers.

“That’s the long story?” Lip asks suspiciously.

“Minor details. Wasn’t too happy about me being at the Christening, turns out he doesn’t like me much,”

Ian says as casually as he can. Mickey tenses up next to him and expects Lip to start yelling or blame Mickey for his brother's face being bruised and cut. Instead, Lip snorts as if Ian had just shared a good joke. 

“Yeah, no shit,” he answers and the girl next to him raises her eyebrows at him, looking a little peeved.

“Oh yeah, right. Sorry.” He says and the girl smiles at him approvingly and gives him a nod.

“This is Amanda,” Lip says and points to the girl; she gives them a polite smile. "We go to the same school," 

“Hey,” She says. “I’m Lip’s girlfriend,” 

“This is my brother Ian,” He says and Ian nods at her. “And this is his - uh.” Lip stops himself mid-sentence and looks at Mickey dubiously. “Yeah, I don’t fucking know. That’s Mickey, his uh… boyfriend?” Lip says uncertainly and eyes Ian’s reaction.

Leave it to Lip to make shit even more awkward than it needs to be. Ian is a bit caught off guard and doesn’t really know what to say. He feels Mickey squeeze his hand under the table. 

“Yeah,” Mickey says and pours a disturbing amount of syrup on his pancakes. Ian can’t stop a smile from spreading across his face; he didn’t really think Mickey would come out so openly, so quickly. But then again, he did hump a police car yesterday, shouting how much he loved sucking Ian’s dick so maybe this isn't too much of a reach.

Ian is staring and he knows he's being obvious but he doesn't really care right now. Staring is totally a boyfriend privilege which he is now - officially - allowed to take advantage of. Mickey notices and raises his brows in a silent question. Ian can't stop smiling, can't stop thinking about how much he actually loves him. How much he's sacrificed to be here, just to be sitting next to him right now.

“What?” Mickey asks around a mouthful of pancake.

“Nothing, just you.” Ian answers and places a small kiss at Mickey’s temple. He decides not to push it, all though the most tempting thing at the moment is to shove his tongue down Mickey’s throat and bend him over the table, but they got time for that later, lots of time actually.


End file.
